


God is dead

by BloodErroR



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Attraction, F/F, One Shot, Romance, Spiritual, Teen Romance, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dios está muerto. Porque si no fuera así, si de verdad era tan omnipotente como le habían dicho, el castigo divino habría caído sobre ella hace tiempo. Sin embargo, entre la confusión y la atracción que le causaba aquella rubia de ojos zafiro, aún no había sido castigada. Dios nunca pondría sus ojos en aquella abadía al pie de la montaña. Y entonces, se convirtió en una pecadora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God is dead

**God is dead **

Dios ha muerto.

No debía existir, no ahora mismo, no en este momento.

Si Dios existiera, si él la estuviera viendo, si él estuviera juzgando a la humanidad con esa omnipotencia que dicen que posee, estaba segura de que sería castigada.

En la oscuridad de esa noche de verano, una muchacha con el pelo corto y de color verde y brillante, al igual que sus ojos, andaba a toda prisa por los pasillos de piedra, haciéndo que sus pasos resonaran en la lejanía del corredor. Su objetivo era llegar al patio, ese pequeño sitio dónde había una bonita fuente en el centro, rodeada de preciosas flores que las muchachas que residían en ese sitio se habían dedicado a plantar y cuidar con el tiempo.

Apretando la cruz que llevaba colgada de su pecho, la chica llegó a ese pequeño jardín, relajando sus hombros y aminorando el paso a la vez que suspiraba de alivio. En esa modesta abadía que se encontraba en el pie de la montaña, a kilómetros del pueblo, ese sitio era el único lugar dónde Gumi podía pensar con tranquilidad.

Ella se crió en una familia de modestos campesinos, con su hermano y sus padres. No tenían mucho para comer y no gozaban de muchos lujos, pero ella estaba segura de que sus padres siempre habían hecho lo posible para que ella y su hermano fueran felices. A pesar de ello, su madre nunca pareció triste o afligida cada vez que su marido llegaba a casa con las manos vacías, pues siempre decía lo mismo. Que debía tener fe en la palabra del señor. Y eso es lo que le inculcaron desde niña. Le contaron como Dios había sido el creador todopoderoso de este mundo, como su hijo se había sacrificado para salvar a la podrida humanidad, el cielo y descanso eterno que le esperaba si se portaba como una buena ciudadana y el abrasador infierno en el que yacería si se convertía en una pecadora. Y ella le creyó. Creyó en todas y cada una de las palabras que su madre le contaba, porque le apasionaba la forma en que lo hacía, le gustaba ver como los afligidos ojos verdes de su madre se llenaban de esperanza y alegría al hablar de Dios y su mensaje. Y por eso estaba allí. Por eso estaba en aquella abadía. Los escritos sagrados le habían atraído de una forma que nunca esperó y al crecer, se dió cuenta de que como mujer y humilde pueblerina no tendría un futuro más prometedor que el vivir en aquella abadía en el pie de la montaña, bajo el mandato de la abadesa Sweet Ann. Le maravillaba estar allí, todo rincón de la abadía estaba cargado de paz y tranquilidad en comparación al ajetreado pueblo y nunca le molestó levantarse temprano para realizar las tareas: Lavar la ropa, limpiar el suelo, regar el jardín, hacer la comida, ocuparse de la pequeña biblioteca. Los monjes que residían allí también eran tranquilos y simpáticos y había hecho muy buenas migas con las mujeres con las que convivía. Al poco tiempo de entrar allí había conseguido su propia habitación, con una mullida cama y un armario en el que guardar esas ropas blancas y negras que a veces se le podían hacer pesadas tras un duro día de trabajo. Pero no le importaba, le gustaba la vida que llevaba, al servicio del señor y la comunidad, se sentía realizada y feliz.

¿Entonces por qué estaba dudando? ¿Por qué se encontraba en mitad de ese patio reflexionando? ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón estallaría de un momento a otro?

No lo sabía.

Lo único de lo que estaba segura, es que tenía algo que ver con aquella mujer de pelo largo y rubio, con ojos azules como el cielo, que había llegado hacía poco a la abadía.

Su compañera Miki se la presentó como la sobrina de Sweet Ann, una mañana en la que estaba regando las flores en ese mismo patio. Por un momento pensó que el reflejo de ese bello pelo rubio podría llegar a cegarla, o tal vez esa radiante sonrisa tan llena de vida que la chica esbozaba en su cara. Tal vez fueron ambas cosas, pero Gumi quedó aturdida por completo. Mirándo a la muchacha desde el suelo, mientras sujetaba la regadera con la mano derecha, no pudo evitar pensar que era irremediablemente hermosa. Esta solo se le quedó mirando, esperando a que respondiera a su presentación de hace unos momentos. Tardó en reflexionar, pero cuándo lo hizo, se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo y sonriendo con la misma naturalidad de siempre le dió la bienvenida a la abadía.

-Lily aún no tiene habitación.- Le dijo Miki en aquel entonces.- Esperamos encontrar un lugar dónde pueda dormir.

-Que se quede conmigo.- Se apresuró a contestar en aquel entonces.

No sabía lo que le había llevado a hacer tal oferta. No conocía a la rubia de nada, pero había sido muy amable por el momento y si no tenía un sitio dónde quedarse, su habitación era espaciosa como para meter otra cama. No quería pensar en la mirada agradecida de esta, ni en como se estremeció cuándo sus ojos chocaron. Era todo tan extraño y tan nuevo para ella. Había convivido con muchas mujeres dentro de ese sitio, pero por alguna razón, sentía una especie de ansiedad o anticipación al pensar que compartiría habitación con la muchacha. Aún así no le dió importancia. Que decisión tan errónea.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Lily empezó a compartir habitación con ella. Y en ese lapsus de tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en una pecadora.

_"Así pues, las relaciones sexuales entre personas del mismo sexo o entre un hombre y una mujer que no sean esposos están prohibidas por Dios."_

_1 Corintios 6:18_

Esa frase que leyó en la biblioteca, mientras enterraba su cabeza en la sagrada biblia, le golpeaban la mente una y otra vez. Preguntándose por qué le importaba, por qué le desconcertaban esas palabras, por qué se daba por aludida. Ella nunca sintió nada más que amor hacia el prójimo y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debía casarse con un hombre y tener hijos para cumplir la palabra del señor, jamás pensó en ello con seriedad. Pero cuándo Lily se mudó a su habitación, todas esas ideas, teorías, decisiones y citas se superponían en su mente, confundiéndola y atosigándola a cada momento que pasaba.

Dos semanas. Dos tortuosas semanas en las que no podía apartar la mirada de aquella mujer. Al levantarse, se estremecía de ternura al ver la cara somnolienta de esta y el como se restregaba los ojos para despertarse. Cuándo se cambiaban de ropa, se giraba por completo y evitaba mirar de todas las formas posibles, aún si en su mente una pequeña y débil vocecita le susurraba que mirara, que se diera la vuelta y viera como las ropas de esa chica se deslizaban por su piel. Pero solo se limitaba a quedarse allí parada y preguntarse por qué su corazón latía de esa forma. Cuándo trabajaban en la abadía, a veces se encontraban por uno de los pasillos o en el patio dónde se conocieron y ella le sonreía con la misma dulzura que siempre, dejándo su aroma natural tras de ella, intoxicándole sus sentidos y su propia mente. Y por la noche, cuándo cada una se daba una ducha para después ir a dormir, ella tenía que hacer acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para no darse la vuelta y ver el rostro dormido de aquella chica, porque sabía que si lo hacía, se rendiría. Se rendiría ante sus encantes o el hechizo que había puesto sobre ella y se convertiría en una pecadora definitivamente, aceptándo que le atraía una mujer, que le atraía esa mujer en concreto. Y no podía hacer eso, no podía permitírselo. Por su familia, por la abadesa, por ella misma y por las personas que había a su alrededor. El castigo divino caería sobre ella y era lo que más le aterraba.

Sin embargo, también había llegado a aterrarle la forma en la que estaba admirando a esa mujer. No solo era su sedoso pelo, su olor, sus cristalinos ojos o su hermosa sonrísa la que le hacían suspirar cada noche en la oscuridad. Era su inteligencia, el hermoso timbre de su voz, su risa, su imaginación, su perspicacia, la forma en la que se preocupaba de ella, la especial manera en la que se dirigía a ella haciéndole sentir especial. Era toda ella, toda Lily le hacía replantearse todo en lo que había creído.

Y esa noche, Gumi se había rendido.

Porque antes de salir de su habitación apresurada para dirigirse al patio, hizo caso a uno de sus deseos más bajos e hizo aquello que había estado evitando desde que la rubia dormía a metros de su lado. Se giró para verla dormir. Y por mucho que debería arrepentirse, no lo hacía. Porque las gotas de agua de su anterior ducha, aún corría por su frente y su pelo, haciéndo que brillaran a la luz de la luna pareciendo más hermosa de lo que era. Su expresión dormida le hacía parecer tan frágil y tan apetecible, como una muñeca de porcelana. Y mientras que de sus labios carnosos y entrecerrados salían suspiros al dormir, Gumi no pudo evitar reconocerlo. Reconoció en su propia mente que se sentía atraída por ella, que no se estaba arrepintiendo de ello y que la seguiría admirando por años si hiciera falta.

Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta, de que todo en lo que le habían hecho creer era mentira.

Porque su madre se lo decía, una y otra vez. El señor es todopoderoso, él todo lo sabe y todo lo puede prever ¿Entonces no predijo esto? ¿No sabía la atracción que ella sentía por Lily incluso antes de que lo admitiera? Y entonces esas preguntas le cayeron en la mente como una roca de más de 5 kilos, si Dios lo sabía todo, si Dios entregaba un castigo divino e incluso la muerte a aquellos que tenían deseos impuros con alguien de su mismo sexo ¿Por qué no le había castigado a ella? ¿Por qué seguía viva? Dios no podía ignorarle, no podía. Porque era parte de su rebaño, parte de la iglesia, sirviéndole, rezándole con total devoción, trabajándo para él y para el prójimo.

Y mientras se levantaba de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a su compañera, miró por la ventana para apreciar la luna llena que iluminaba toda la habitación y susurró:

-Dios ha muerto.

Y había escapado hacia allí. Hacía ese patio, para mirar esas flores. Las flores que estaba regando el mismo día que Lily apareció en su vida. Y entonces rió, porque le pareció irónico que esas flores fueran lirios, los favoritos de la chica y que justamente fuera ella quién los plantara hace tiempo atrás ¿Acaso era el destino el que las había unido? ¿Por eso Dios no quería intervenir? No. Imposible. Él estaba muerto.

Se agachó en el cesped de ese patio, mirando los lirios a los que había cogido tanto cariño y que la luna iluminaba de la misma forma que había iluminado a Lily. Pensó que estaría bien levantarse, tomarse algún vaso de agua para despejar la cabeza y volver a dormir, pero una presencia detrás de ella y unos pasos sordos que aún no había notado se escucharon en el silencio de la noche.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Lily con la cabeza agachada, mirándola desde arriba. Igual que ese día. Esperando una respuesta. Su pelo rubio caía hacia delante, pero no lo suficiente para tapar sus ojos, que la miraban con duda. Su piel brillaba bajo la luna y Gumi sabía que esa pregunta era referente a lo que había murmurado en la habitación hacía unos minutos.

Se levantó sin quitarle los ojos de encima y se puso frente a ella para encararla. Aunque la rubia fuera más alta, nunca se vió intimidada e incluso la propia Lily hacía bromas con ello. Acercándo su cuerpo al otro, Lily no se movió ni un centrímetro cuándo puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y acercó su cara con vacilación. Sus ojos seguían sin despegarse y ninguna parecía arrepentirse de lo que iba a suceder.

Y cuándo Gumi sintió el leve roce se sus labios contra los de la rubia, solo pudo alcanzar a suspirar y susurrar su respuesta, para más tarde entregarse a lo que había deseado y pensar por un momento que no necesitaba ascender al cielo divino cuándo su propio paraíso terrenal estaba frente a ella:

-Porque si Dios estuviera vivo, habríamos sido castigadas hace mucho tiempo.

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Holi ~
> 
> Antes que nada, gracias por dignarte a leer ese one-shot o al menos a abrirlo.
> 
> Esta vez he decidido hacer un GUMI x Lily, porque ambas me pierden, no hay otra explicación. Me encantan sus voces y como quedan juntas, y hacen buena pareja. No creo que pueda explicar más de este one-shot, he decidido hacerlo de temática religiosa y espero haberlo conseguido, es algo difícil ya que ese tema es algo complicado, espero no haberlo reliado todo. Obviamente la frase "Dios ha muerto" es perteneciente al filósofo Nietzsche, pensé en utilizar esta frase de otra forma, pero he acabado haciendo esto. Es todo.
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, me despido y espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
